This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ground working implements, particularly implements such as duckfoot cultivators, sweep-type cultivators and chisel-plow type cultivators. However, although the drawings and description illustrate and describe a chisel-plow type cultivator, nevertheless it should be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular type of ground working implement.
Cultivators or the like normally comprise a center section with a plurality of wing sections pivotally connected upon each side of the center section and these wing sections are normally folded upwardly when it is desired to transport the implement along a road allowance or the like. It will be appreciated that there is a limit to the width of machine that can be built due to the difficulty of folding more than one or two sections relative to the center section. Furthermore, hydraulics and/or winches are used to raise and lower these wing sections which adds to the cost of manufacture and to difficulties of maintenance.